


Remember- We Are In Love

by OnBrokenWings90



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBrokenWings90/pseuds/OnBrokenWings90
Summary: Following Jumin's second bad ending where he first claims ownership over the MC. This is for MATURE ADULT audiences ONLY! Very smutty, very erotic. I do not claim credit for the original character concept this is just my pervert imagination taking over and releasing itself through writing. 18+ only. Look forward to a very dirty possessive Jumin, remember they are "in love"...50 shades style.The Follow ups are based on new content release! 12/18/20 Mystic Messengers released a Bad End DLC for Jumin! The Follow up has two 'Happy Endings' that are based on your choices!
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers! Reader Caution! Explicit Sexual Content! 
> 
> This first part is based on the Bad End from the original game line.

Remember we are in love

(Very Explicit)

(Based on Jumin's bad ending where he locks the player up and makes her his toy)

_"As long as you continue to feel this way I will claim my ownership over you. Again and again until you lose consciousness."_

Jumin says to me in his deep husky voice as he moves closer and cups the back of my neck drawing me close as he forces my gaze to his. My gaze is locked on his dark eyes as the look in them holds me captive. Something inside me locks and shifts and the only thing inside my mind is him. I want this man to own everything inside me, to keep me, and even make me beg for him. My breathes come faster and his other hands travels to my lower back and pulls me flush to his body. 

_"Did something I said excite you my little kitten?"_ He whispers into my ear his lips brushing the edges and I shiver against his body. My nipples tighten and liquid pools in my center. 

_"Tell me you are my possession, tell me to do what I please to you."_

_"I want to be yours,_ _Jumin_ _._ _I want you to do whatever you please to me. Please,_ _Jumin_ _?"_ I look up him through my lashes my voice low as lust sweeps through my body at the thought of this many _owning_ me.

_"Good job kitten I will give you an award for pleasing me, for becoming mine."_ Jumin mouth claims mine with a fervant possession as his hands reach around my back and cup my bottom before lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me into his bedroom all the while not breaking his kiss. The buttons of his suit press almost painfully into my chest but even that pain feels good with his mouth on mine. Jumin stands me in front of his large bed, before running his eyes up and down my body. Hunger fills his gaze and then he cocks his head and a possessive look crosses his face _._

_"Have you been with a man before? I will know if you lie to me. There will be no lies between us."_

I shake my head no, and he quirks his eyebrow at me. 

_"Say it."_ he commands. 

" _No_ _Jumin_ _, I've never slept with a man before._ _I've_ _had boyfriends, but nothing physical ever developed."_

_"I'll need to know who they were. Nothing of your life is to be hidden from me."_

_"Yes."_

_"It excites me to know that I'll be the only man inside your body. That I'll be the one to deliver this sweet pain as I drive myself inside you."_

My body tightens and warmth spreads through my abdomen and I feel myself grow wet even further at his words. 

Jumin slowly runs his hands down the sides of my body, his fingers tracing the sides of my breasts, my stomach, my hips, before clasping the bottom of my dress and pulling it over my head. He steps back to take in the sight of me standing in my lacy set of underwear and thigh highs, a set that I had found out for me this morning when I had awoken in his penthouse. His eyes grow even hungrier. 

_"I picked these especially for you, you know? I couldn't help but want to incase your body in the finest products available. They show off your skin finely and draws my eyes to every bit of flesh that peaks around the lace. But what I really want is to remove those lace panties and have your legs that are covered in those thigh highs wrapped around my waist. I've never been one to imagine sexual encounters, but with you, from the moment you appeared in front of me, I've wanted to fuck your small body in every way possible."_

I feel my knees weaken and Jumin pulls me into his lap as he sits on his bed. He situates me so I straddle over his lap and I can feel hardness through his pants. I whimper as I feel him pressed against my wetness, he grinds upward and I moan again. 

_"_ _Mmmm_ _..."_ I hum in my throat as Jumin presses his mouth against the column of my throat. He places biting against my skin leaving my skin stinging in his wake from the love bites he leaves. My nipples harden against his chest. Jumin reaches around and unclasps my bra before tossing it behind me. 

_"Your breasts are beautiful, just the right size to cup into my hands, or suck into my mouth."_ He says before dipping his head and drawing one tightened bud into his mouth. I arch upward but he grabs my hips and presses me firmly against him before grinding his hard cock into me. My arms reach around Jumin and my fingers delve into his hair and moans of pleasure leave me mouth. His mouth grows tighter over my breast before he bites down. 

_"_ _Ahhhhnnnn_ _..."_ I scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he sets his teeth into my skin. 

_"So sensitive, your breast looks even more beautiful with my marks left on it."_ He looks pleased with his accomplishment, _"but I need to make more, so every time you see your body you know exactly who you belong to."_ he lies me back on his bed before he removes his tie. He gathers my wrists together and binds them. Lifting me arms above my head he gives me another possessive kiss before working his way lower. Leaving marks with his lips and his teeth. My neck, my breasts, my stomach and hips all receives marks of his ownership of my body. Even before he reaches the crest between my legs pleasure is wracking my body. As he has worked his way down Jumin has been slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slips it off behind him. He is muscular and sleek in the way that someone that spends a lot of time swimming is. Lean muscle incases his body and I watch his muscles work as he lifts one of my legs in the air clasping my ankle. He presses kisses against the lace covered skin of my legs before bending over and bitting the inside of my thigh. He uses his other hand to run a finger down the center of my underwear and he chuckles when he finds my underwear drenched.

_"So wet, does my ownership of you excite you? Does it make this part of you throb and grow wet even at my very gaze?"_ I moan and shake my head. 

_"Say it."_

_"Yes,_ _Jumin_ _it excites me."_

_"And?"_

My face burns as he asks me to repeat what he said.

_"And?"_ He repeats his tone slightly harsh.

_"It makes my pussy throb and I grow wet."_

He smiles, pleased at my show of obedience. He grasps my underwear and pulls them down my legs, completely baring myself to his eyes. 

_"I've been looking forward to this."_ He says huskily before bending his head and placing an open mouthed kiss against my pussy. He grabs my hips tightly keeping my body still as he runs his tongue up and down my slit, swirling the tip of his tongue around my clit. Screams of absolute pleasure are leaving my mouth and my bound hands are clasped in his hair. I can't tell if my body wants to draw him closer or to force his mouth off me. 

_"_ _Jumin_ _,_ _Jumin_ _..._ _ahhnnn_ _!"_ Jumin works a finger into my hole as his tongue laps at my pussy. I'm growing wetter with my own pleasure and his saliva. He adds a second and then third finger, working me harder and spreading me wider. Wet sounds join in and mix together with my moans, masturbation has never been this good, this pleasure is something beyond what my own hand can give me. My body tightens and tightens before my hold breaks and I come around his fingers and into his mouth. He continues working my orgasm until I'm thrown into another and I feel my pussy flutter around his fingers. He removes them slowly and my body twitches and shakes. Jumin kisses my pussy once more and works his way back up my body. He kisses my mouth and I can taste myself on his tongue as he pushes it into inside my mouth. I hear the sound of a zipper and Jumin stands up and removes his pants and his boxers pushing them down his long legs letting me take a look of him completely naked for the first time. I drag my eyes down his body from his mussed up hair, lean and muscular torso and powerful thighs. A patch of hair spreads lightly across his chest and a thicker trail from his bellybutton down to his hard cock. My mouth dries up slightly when I see the size of him and I squeeze my thighs together trying to ease the ache inside me. Jumin reaches towards me before untying the tie around my wrist, he takes my hand and guides it to his hardness. 

_"Touch me like I touched you."_ He demands, his voice a growl. I get up on my knees and crawl my way to the edge of the bed where he is standing, my eyes locked on his and my long hair trailing the bed over my shoulder. Jumin reaches his hand out and runs his thumb over my lips, dipping his finger inside my mouth and pinching my tongue lightly. I open my mouth further for him and he coats his thumb with my saliva before he takes his thumb spreading my saliva on his hard tip. _"I want you mouth here." I_ bend my head down examining him closely before reaching out my hand and wrapping it around his shaft feeling his soft skin and hardness. I look up at Jumin before sticking my tongue out and lightly lick his tip, his skin is hot and salty a bead of liquid forms and I swipe my tongue over it, bitter. I open my mouth taking him in and I close my eyes. 

_"Open your eyes, look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes as you take me inside your mouth." I_ look up at him through my lashes as I push him more deeply inside. Jumin face flushes and his breathing picks up. His eyes on mine are hot and demanding and he fists my hair in his hand holding my head in place as he lightly thrusts his hips. 

" _Stop._ " he says suddenly says, his breath has become ragged and I can see that what I was doing felt good to him _._

_"Lie down and spread yourself for me."_ I do as I'm told and wait for Jumin to make his next move. He gets up on the bed before crawling between my thighs he lifts my bottom up, one arm wrapped around my back to position himself between my thighs. Jumin places his cock at my opening and slowly sinks himself inside me. My hands reach up and I dig my nails into his shoulders as he goes deeper and pulls my body up until he's fully seated inside me. My face is scrunched from the stinging fullness and Jumins hand digs into my hip as he holds my body against his. 

He slowly starts thrusting inside my body and my breath leaves me in pants as I feel myself adjusting to his size. My head falls against his shoulder and I open my mouth and let my teeth sink into his skin. Jumin grabs the back of my hair pulling my mouth away from him and I whimper. 

_"Naughty naughty."_ He scolds me like a behaving kitten. before lifting me off of him and laying me on my stomach with my ass in the air. He spreads me before slamming inside me again and I scream out loud, his name pouring from my mouth. Jumin leans his body forward and I can feel his teeth on the back of my neck biting hard enough that I know the skin will show the marks for days. His thrusts become faster and harder and screams and loud moans fill the room and smacking flesh sounds out. 

Pleasure and pain is intermingling inside my body as Jumin pushes me harder into the bed. He's lost a tenuous control over himself as he buries his cock deeply inside. He grabs the hair at the base of my neck pulling me back against me. 

_"You. Are. Mine."_ He punctuates each word with a hard thrust before stilling inside my body, his cock twitching as his orgasm takes over him. He groans loudly and I fill hot liquid shooting in my pussy as he comes inside. He is still hard as he pulls me back into his lap thrusting hard and reaches around to finger my clit and I feel myself fall over as I come hard around him. He continues his pace seeking his next release all the while massaging my clit relentlessly. I can feel his tongue licking a line across my sweat covered skin before he bites my flesh again this time triggering my orgasm that sends him coming inside me again. We both collapse on his bed, a panting sticky messy of bodies. I'm dazed and exhausted but he turns me over on my back amd wraps my thighs around him and sticks himself back in my opening. I whimper over and over as he continues fucking me relentlessly sending me over the edge repeatedly until my vision blurs at the edges and I know he is about to keep his word on sending me into unconsciousness just before the blackness takes over I hear him say. 

_"Remember, we're in love."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the Green Happy And for the DLC released in 12/18/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers! Explicit Content!

Jumin Bad End DLC Spoiler! There are two 'Happy Ends' for this DLC. This is based off the Green Happy Ending! I will have another part shortly based off the Yellow Happy Ending!

We gave up everything. Our friends, our family, our lives so that we could completely start over. No ties to the past that chained us to a world that wouldn't allow us to be together, trying to split us apart at every chance it got. 

But now we could be free. Free from the chains, free to delve so completely into each other we wouldn't ever be pulled apart. 

_"You look like a dream in that dress but you would look like a dream come true out of it."_

_"Back at you."_ I smirk as I help him unbutton his shirt as he finishes pulling his tie off. He looks at the black fabric in his hand and I know he is contemplating binding my wrists with it. 

_"I want to be able to hold you too."_ I whisper as I lean up into him. I know I am cheating in our game of pleasure but one thing that Jumin has taught me is to always look for the upper hand in the cards I am dealt. He gives me a knowing grin, one that says he knows what sort of game I am playing with him. 

_"My love, you truly are a naughty girl. Sometimes I am not sure whether I should punish or reward you for your naughtiness."_

_"Anything you do to me is pleasurable_ _. But I want to do something for you too, Jumin. Please?"_

_"You already do more than enough for me."_

_"But I want to do more."_ I push against his chest as I reverse our positions. He had originally been kneeling over me but now I was crawling up his body. 

_"Hmm? And what do you want to do? I like where you are at by the way."_

_"I bet you do."_ I purr as I push his shirt open my hands trailing across the delicious play of muscle on his chest and stomach. I lean upward so I can seal my mouth on to his. He tastes like the wine that he likes to sip on, sweet but spicy with a hint of bitterness that did nothing to take away from his taste. 

_"Take that dress off and you can do whatever you want to do me."_ Jumin whispers against my mouth as his fingers find the zipper at my back and pulls it down. the dress drops down over my body and my bare breasts come free from the dress. I shrug the dress down my body until it pools at my waist as I straddle Jumin's half naked body. I rise up slightly until my breasts are level with his face and he looks up at me before kissing over the swell of my breasts. His hands are gripping my hips keeping me still as he pulls one taunt nipple into his mouth. 

_"Mmm...Jumin..."_ I moan his name as he nips and sucks at one breast and then the other. 

_"I love the way your body melts under my mouth. You taste so sweet, especially here."_ His fingers slip under the pooled skirt of the dress between my thighs until they slip beneath my panties. 

_"I thought...I was the one...in control..."_ My nipple pops free from his hot mouth as my fingers delve into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

_"What do you want to do, my love."_ I push back down his body until he is lying flat underneath me, kissing his lips, his lightly stubbled jawline and down his neck. His muscles tense and then shudder under my fingertips as I kiss down his body. My tongue tracing the play of muscle on his abdomen until I reach the top of his pants. I unbutton his pants and pull the zipper out before easing his pants down his legs taking his boxers with them. My mouth waters as I see his hard cock and I place a kiss on his tip. Precum forms at his head and I wrap my hand around him before looking up into Jumin's face. He is breathing heavily like the tenuous hold on his control is about to snap. My tongue darts out and I like him his cock from top to bottom. 

_"Open your mouth."_ Jumin demands in a low demanding tone. I do as I am told and his hands reach down to grip the sides of my head before he thrusts his hips forward sinking inside my mouth in a quick thrust that has him touching the back of my throat. 

_"Mmm!"_ I moan around him and look up into his fevered face. My fingers tighten on his hips leaving half moons from the tips of my nails sinking into his skin and his hips jerk. 

_"Are you trying to bloody me love?"_ My eyes water at the force of his upward thrusts into my mouth before he suddenly stills. 

_"Drink it."_ He demands before spilling down my throat. 

_"Show me your mouth."_ I push up his body before opening me my mouth, showing him that I had swallowed everything. 

_"Good girl."_

**Jumin**

Tasting myself on her mouth does nothing to take away from the overwhelming sweetness that is her taste. 

_"What should I give you in return my love?"_ I ask and the look of pure need on her face has my cock growing hard for her again. I feel like I could take her repeatedly and never be fully sated. 

I had been with my share of women. But all of them were pawns on a chessboard that I needed to obtain to win. Business meetings, contracts that needed formed, companies that needed bought out. If a female showed interest with the understanding that it was only business I did what I needed to do with no emotion involved. But with her from the moment we met she invoked a need inside me that was never sated. I wanted her. She belonged with me, to me. She was mine. 

Her soft finger tips trail across my mouth and I lick her. My tongue wrapping around her fingers and her breathing elevates. I know what she wants but I want her to say it. 

_"Say it. Say you want my mouth against your skin, my tongue in your pussy. Tell me to make you scream my name as you ride my face."_ Her body shudders and her hips rock down as she rubs herself against me. I can feel the wetness of her pleasure rubbing against me. 

_"Say it."_

_"I want your mouth."_

_"And?"_ I add. 

_"Your tongue in my pussy_ _. I want you to make me scream."_

_"As?"_

_"I ride your face."_ I kiss her again. My tongue pushing into her mouth to lick against hers until she moans. 

_"Good girl. Now lie down and spread those thighs."_

She pulls the dress completely from her body taking her underwear with it. Her body is flushed red under my gaze as she lies down on the bed pushing her thighs apart until her glistening pussy is on full display from my eyes. 

I lean in to capture her mouth nipping her bottom lip with my teeth before kissing down her lush body. Marks of my possession blooms on her skin as I kiss, lick, and suck all the pleasurable parts on her body. Her neck, her breasts, swirling my tongue along her belly button as I hold her hips in my hands. 

_"Mmm! Jumin!"_ She moans my name as I continue to tease her kissing down one leg and the next holding back from where she really wants me. 

_Tell me again. Tell me where you want me."_

_"My pussy_ _. Please Jumin, lick me, suck on my clit. Just please hurry I can't take it anymore. I want to cum_ _. I want you to make me cum."_

_"Yes I will."_ I tell her and seal my mouth over her clit and thrusting my tongue against it in the way she likes. 

A way that has her screaming and grinding her hips against my face. The taste of her makes me hunger as I force her legs onto my shoulders lifting her behind off the back. Her hips swivel and she wraps those beautiful legs around my head. 

_"Jumin...Jumin...._ _Ahhnnn_ _! More...give me more."_ I remove on of my hands on her hips and thrust my fingers inside her. I can feel her inner muscles shivering and tightening as her pleasure builds. 

She screams in ecstasy as her pussy tightens around my finger her muscles spasming with her orgasm and I continue to lick her through it until a second orgasm hits her. Her pussy floods with moisture as she rocks her hips and mewls like a sated kitten. I lick her orgasm from my lips drunk on her taste. 

_"_ _Fuck_ _me Jumin. I want your cock."_ Those words in her mouth is like music to my ears and who am I to deny My Love the pleasure that she deserves?

Lowering her slightly so it is just her ankles resting on my shoulders I slam into her body eliciting a scream of pleasure from her throat. 

**MC**

_"_ _Ahhhhhh_ _!"_ My scream is wordless and would rival any high paid pork actress. The only difference is is that my screams aren't faked. Having Jumin slam his hard cock into my body repeatedly was a carnal pleasure that I never tired of. My legs are pushed between our bodies as my ankles rest on his shoulders until he grabs my legs and flips me onto my knees. 

jumin spreads his hands over my ass before one palm delivers a stinging slap on one cheek and than the other. He makes a cooing noise as he rubs on the no doubt red skin of my ass before smacking me again. 

_Thrust....smack....thrust...smack..._ he presses his thumb into my ass and I moan. 

_"We will have to get some new toys for here. I was thinking a cat's tail that you can wear around the house, maybe one with a cute pair of ears. Something with white or black fur and a sheer night dress."_ He grunts as if he is imagining me wearing just that. 

One of his palms rest on my ass as his thumb matches his thrusts into my body until I begin to tremble underneath him as my pleasure builds. As if he feels that I am about to fall over edge his thrusts into my body becomes merciless and he adds another finger in my ass. 

_"Ahh! Jumin!_ _Aaaa_ _!_ _Ahhhnnn_ _! Jumin!"_ My orgasm tear through my body and I fall forward onto the bed. My body shaking in the aftershocks of my orgasm. Jumin pulls out of my body and I whimper and shudder as liquid drips down my thighs from his release. He bends down nipping the back of my neck before flipping me onto my back. 

_"We aren't finished yet."_ Jumin says with a dark look on his face. 

For the rest of the night he shows me pleasure as he marks me over and over again with marks that says I belong to him. 


End file.
